


Эпилог

by urbanmagician



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: Хакс, после событий Последнего Джедая.





	Эпилог

**Author's Note:**

> Oсторожно, СПОЙЛЕРЫ.

\- ...почтить память всех, кто пожертвовал жизнью ради нового мирового порядка. 

Многократно усиленный голос генерала Хакса разносился над стройными рядами штурмовиков.   
Потери были серьезными, но за последние месяцы Хакс к этому практически привык. Ставки постоянно росли. Цифры всегда были для него были просто обезличенной - буквально, учитывая шлемы штурмовиков - статистикой и тогда, когда они были небольшими. Но когда цифры уже были существенными, эту статистику надо было учитывать - хорошо подготовленные людские ресурсы не так легко восполнять.   
Он не забывал об этом сейчас, когда смотрел на них. С первого взгляда могло показаться, что их все так же много, но это была всего одна бригада. Вчера перед ним тоже стояла бригада, в такой же броне, в таком же построении из нескольких батальонов, но под масками были другие люди. Тех людей они и поминают сегодня - надо было сказать хоть несколько слов ради новоприбывших и немногих выживших, пусть и хоронить тут было нечего. Если бы Хакс был более поэтичной натурой, он подумал бы, что они вернулись в звездную пыль, из которой все мы пришли - но он не был, и он думал только о том, что по крайней мере эта досадная ситуация экономит гробы, флаги и время.

\- ...не надо скорбеть. Все это было не зря. Старый мир умер, наступает новая эпоха, эпоха Первого ордена! 

Это уже был Кайло Рен. Хакс его, естественно, не приглашал, но ожидать должен был - с тех пор, как он перенял титул Верховного лидера, Рен стал все больше вмешиваться в управление войсками - сферу, которая раньше безраздельно принадлежала Хаксу. Конечно же, он не консультировался и не обсуждал свои решения - он стремительно появлялся, отдавал указания, и если повезет - уносился куда-то дальше.   
Когда везло меньше, он продолжал ошиваться рядом, забирая у Хакса бразды правления, подрывая его авторитет перед подчиненными, и третируя его лично. Фактически Кайло оспаривал то, что это были люди Хакса, и напоминал последнему, что не только его карьера, но и его жизнь - в руках Рена.   
Долго так продолжаться не сможет, Хакс это понимал. Он не знал, что там думает Рен - действительно ли он считает, что сможет удержать под своим началом людей, организовать их и вдохновлять, с таким непредсказуемым, агрессивным поведением. Но зато он точно знал, что ни один из более крупных и сильных товарищей, которые травили его в детстве, не выжил. Придет черед и этого.

\- ...представляешь, этот проклятый... 

Начал он, вернувшись в свою каюту. Она была пуста. В задумчивости, он снял шинель, и аккуратно повесил. Сел на край койки.  
Да, конечно. Фазма ведь была среди погибших. Как глупо.  
И как глупо это было с ее стороны - успешно выбраться со Старкиллера, по дороге собственноручно наказать предателя, вернуться на службу, и вот теперь - стать частью статистики. Просто очередным бессмысленным провалом в череде их бессмысленных провалов.   
Он раздраженно, автоматически вытер лицо рукавом, до того, как понял, что делает. Достал из кармана носовой платок. Снова вытер непривычно текущие слезы с нехарактерно красного лица, высморкался, вздохнул.  
Зажмурился и укусил кулак, чтобы не завыть.


End file.
